EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON
by spunky93
Summary: bella/ paul. losing someone always hurts but should you trust someone new just because you both have a place in the supernatural world. in this story everything has a place and happens for a reason, right? well thats what i tell myself everyday.
1. everything

**THIS IS MY SECOND STORY, IT JUST CAME TO ME AND I WANTED TO WRITE IT DOWN BEFORE I FORGET THE WORDS JUST LIKE THE FIRST I DON'T HAVE A BETA AND DON'T THINK IM GOING NEED ONE ANYTIME SOON SO SORRY FOR THE MISSSPELLS AND EVERYTHING ELSE… BUT ENJOY IT.. THXS FOR READING **

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS OWN TWILIGHT I JUST PLAY WITH HER PPL FOR MY OWN STORY..**

**~PAUL POV~**

My name is PAUL and this is my story. Im 17 yrs old, about 6'1, brown eyes and black hair. Everyone says I have a very short temper and no patience, fighter. I say that not true I just don't have time for people shits and I defend myself. Im from **LA PUSH, WASHINGTION.** A senior at the high school on the rez but that's not important. Im getting ready to leave this godforsaken town. Well on with the story.

Watching the sun come up again, made me realize how alone I really am. Didn't need to the watch to tell me I had 45 mins to get ready for school. It being the last week anyways I wasn't really looking forward to showing up all week. I couldn't wait till the final day, my bag was packed already. Not taking anything other than my clothes. Going leave this personal hell of mine and never look back. The only person I would miss is Jared. My best friend since the 3rd grade.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pulling up to the school, I saw the boys were here already. Jared, Embry, Quil look worried while Jake saw me , he walked over to me " Hey man, sam disappeared, have you seen him around?"

"_ If he disappeared, Im doubt anyone has seen him, Jake"_

_" Alright I just thought I ask, How have you been?"_

_" Why do you care anyways? About me or Sam?"_

_Jake shook his head and said " Im not sure but I feel like I should be asking you"_

_" whatever"_ I said walking toward the math building. Jared jogged over, swinging his bag over his shoulders. _" did jake question you too?"_

_" yea"_

_" so is everything set? Did you decide on Friday or Saturday?_" he asked as we walked down the hall to trig.

_" Yea, Im set dude. don't worry. Im leaving Saturday morning."_

As soon as we sat down the bell rang, Mr. Mendez walked in with some papers. He put some assignments on the board for the class to do before he walkd back out. I was already lost in thought wandering why im still sitting here when I could be out there somewhere. 57 boring minutes later the bell rang. The day slowly passed by lunch was finally here, god I was hungry. Ever since the cold I had a couple of weeks ago. My eating boosted up a lot and grew like 5 inches. Which was weird but whatever I guess. Lunch was quiet everyone was in their own bubble that was fine with me I didn't feel like talking to anyone today. Everyday for the next 4 days was going to be unbearable. The only thing Im going think about is the open blacktop. It was going be my ZEN this week.

**XXXXX**

On Friday we spent the whole day at first beach, we surfed just me and Jared. After that we sat on the logs that drifted down to the water.

"_ Im going miss you, your like a brother to me. So be careful."_

_" I promise"_ leaving my brother behind was going be hard. But he had family here and I didn't so it made it easier for me to leave.

"_ What time are you leaving?"_

_" About 430"_

_" try and get some sleep. Keep in touch"_

I nodded and watch my brother walk away. This might be the last time I ever see him again.

"_ hey Jared"_

_" Yea"_

_" Im going miss ya."_

_" Me too."_

Finally I fell asleep about 11pm. Thinking about the next morning. I get to say **goodbye to LA PUSH.**

**XXXX**

I got to casper, Wyoming in 4 days. I had already gone thru a quarter of my money. Which was still ok since I wasn't sure where I wanted to go. I rode till the sun went down and took off before the sun came up the next day. By Sunday 8 days into the trip I decide to stop. Somehow I knew I was at the right place in the small town of GLENWOOD, ARKANAS. Found a small place to stay, and went to look for a job the next day. The garage in town was looking for a mechanic, I figured why not.

It wasn't until a month after I came to town when I got sick, atleast that's what I thought. I don't remember much of what happen but I woke up 30 miles out of town. Nor do I remember what day it was and how long I had been out here. Did I black out? When I woke up I noticed I was on the ground so I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't work right. Then I got an itch on my nose when I tried to scratch it.

**My HANDS.. **

**WHY WAS I COVERED IN FUR! **

**-SLIVER FUR- **

**NO! NO!**

I started to say but all I heard was a whine. I turned to see where the noise was coming from. I fell down and tried to curl up into a ball to hide but it wasn't easy. I looked down to see why I couldn't and I saw why. I was covered in fur everywhere. I had a tail to for christ sake. **HOLY SHIT**! I tried to breathe but I was having a panic attack so I closed my eyes. And slowly inhale and exhaled. Then finally the darkness came and I welcomed it, begging it to get me out of whatever was happening to me.

**XXXXX**

**1 yr and half later**

Running thru the woods at last it was fucking beautiful. Feeling the morning dew on my paws - yup PAWS- was cold but I loved it. I had finally come to terms with what I had become. Remembering what happen when I called Jared about a months after what happen.

**-FLASHBACK-**

I had brought a cell phone since I was just using the payphones to stay in touch with Jared. I figured since we talk a lot it would be cheaper if I just a phones so I can call from the comfort of my home too. I called Jared to tell him about what was going on. Hopefully he can get some answers for me. I remember some of the legends the elders use to tell at the bonfires but I didn't think it would actually happen right?

_"hello'_

_" jared, its PAUL. How are you man?"_

_" paul.. PAUL! Are you ok? I was worried I didn't hear from you in a month."_

_" Im good. Sorry, man, umm I uh got a problem but Im doing better now."_

_" Are you sure? I mean Sam said-" _he stopped himself, almost like he wasn't suppose to say anything _" Are you sure your good? Your not feeling weird or have a fever?"_

_What! Almost like he knew.._

_" Sam said what? Jared?"_

_" nothing, he didn't say anything"_

"_ Jared, whats going on? What are you not telling me?"_

_" Noth- "_

_" let me see the phone Jared." _I heard someone say in the background. Who the hell was that?

"_ PAUL, its Sam"_

_" Sam?"_

_" Yea"_

_"Whats going on? What is Jared not telling me?"_

_" Forget about that for now. Paul, I want you to be honest with me. Im going ask you some questions"_

_" okay"_

_" Has anything happen to you in the last month. Do you feel anything wrong?"_

**He knew.. How the hell did he know?..**

_"Paul are you still there? Uh shit.. Alright, Im just going ask you. Did you phase yet?"_

That caught my attention, that one word.

_" Phase?"_

_" Yea. Change into your wolf yet?"_

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT - he knows-**

_" How? How do you know that?" _I croaked out

_" because I phased about a month and half ago"_

**Month and half ago that's when I left the Rez. What the fuck was going on here?**

" _since you didn't answer Im going take that as a yes! Now tell me everything that has happen since then. And the day you phased. Then I want you to do exactly as I tell you ok?"_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

After I talk to Sam that day I was relieved that someone knew what was going on. When I asked how Jared knew. Sam told me Jared had phased about 3 weeks ago. Since then I kept in touch with both of them. They were worried about me. The fact that we can phase when we lose our temper or get pushed to far. And with me having the shortest temper, I knew the were worried about phasing in front of people or in the crowd. I told them I havent been out in public too much and kept to myself. Now it was hunting time, I had to feed my bigger half. I wasn't ready to leave, my life here in GLENWOOD was good. I had my own place and the place I worked at I now owned. I couldn't complain about anything.

Later that evening when I finally made it home after a couple of hours in the woods. I was showered and ready to go out and have fun. My buddy johhny was coming to pick me up. I had made friends with him a couple of months after I moved in to town, he was part of the rough crowd. And I had fitted perfectly with them, and he always took care of me in the beginning. Now I was able to take care of myself. Since I phased a lot of changes happen to me, and with working at the shop. My body was nicely muscled and toned to perfection, I was no longer boney but built. Everything about had changed even my voice it was deeper. Johhny finally pulled up, and we were off to the next town over. I had a bad feeling about going tonite, but I wanted to relax. It had been a rough week at work. The party was going good until a fight broke out. Since I was underage I really didn't wanna get caught so I bailed out of there and hitched a ride home. Made it home alil after 4am.

A month after that party, I had this vibe or urge that was telling me it was time to pack up and move back to washingtion. Why I wasn't really sure but I sold my shop and gave up my house. Once again I left with only my clothes. And left when the sun came up. I took my time heading back..

**didn't tell anyone I was leaving or coming HOME..**

**a/n hope you like it. and review it thanks.. **


	2. bye

**SORRY READERS.. I FINALLY UPDATE THIS STORY.. Ugh took me awhile but I said screw it sat at the laptop and started typing away. This is what I came up with, hope you like it..**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT, I JUST PLAY WITH HER PPL FOR MY OWN STORY****.**

**~PAUL POV~**

Driving back was going be awhile since this time I wasn't riding my bike back, had to load it up on the flat bed trailer to my baby **( 2009 dodge 1500).** God I love my truck probable more than my bike, her shiny black paint. Just sitting in it everyday and taking the time to appreciate the hard work and long hours so I can put a large payment on it. I was happy I left La Push because stay there would have been a hard for me.

**~FLASH BACK~ **

**2 years ago….**

She look so fragile laying in bed, I didn't know what to do to make her better. I just know everything will change if I lose her, shaking my head I couldn't think about that now. I jut needed her to get better.

" _please promise me, you will be careful. don't go looking for trouble Paul." _she whispered. Just whispering was taking a big toll on her, she need to rest.

" _shhh.. Its ok please just try to sleep. When you get better, I will take care of you. Better this time, I will quit school. Please don't ….."_ she didn't give me a chance to finish.

" _NO.. now listen to me. Im not going get better, u know this. Just take care of yourself , if you need to leave the rez. Just do it. I don't want you staying around and beat yourself up. I love you always have and always will. Now be a good for me please baby." _tears were streaming down her face. Wiping them away for her, my own tears running down my face, I couldn't lose her yet.

" _I love you,"_ I told her. Putting my face down so she can run her finger thru my hair. _" please don't leave me" _

" _I will always love you" _

How long I sat there, I don't know. Then her hands just stop laying limp by me. I thought she finally went to sleep when the machines started beeping, nurses running in. from there everything became blurry and I look back at her one last time before the nurses took me out of the room. She finally look peaceful , she didn't have to worry about anything anymore. A pair of hands went around me helping me walk out to of the hospital. Im not even sure who handle everything, I just wanted to go home,

The arrangements were made and a small wake was head at the Clearwater house. The next day Harry Clearwater came over to bring me her urn. Putting it in her room knowing it would be alright in there. Everything didn't matter anymore for me, the only one keeping me sane was Jared making sure I ate and went to school. Sleep didn't even come anymore, only when they gave me a pill to take. Finally sitting outside on her swing one morning it came to me, jumping up I ran to her room and grab the urn. Walking to the cliffs the urn snug tight in my arms. I stood at the edge and took the lid off. Tilting it I said my last words to her.

" _sorry for making you watch my mess. Im going leave the rez just like you said, when I will be back im not sure but hopefully one day. I will come back and see you . I love you"_ with that I poured it over the edge, a breeze came just then _" take care of her for me plz" _I beg the breeze. I sat there till the sun went down and walked home im going to pack my bag. Now I just had to tell Jared about this.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Instead of going back the same way I came. I took a different route and ended up in DENVER, COLORADO. It was too big for my taste so I drove to a smaller town. Pulling into the motel, it suddenly just felt right to be here. I got a room went to get my bag out of the truck when I heard her voice cussing away like a sailor.

" _son of a bitch" _looking around I found the owner. Standing by a NITRO. Oh a woman after my own heart. Look like she had a flat tire, walking over to her forgetting about my own bag. As I got closer the more I notice how beautiful she was. She had to be atleast 5'9 and Not to mention sexy as hell, long chocolate brown hair in a clip with a few strand loose. Her short skirt showing off her long legs and a cropped van halen shirt, that was snug tight against her top. I got a control over my thoughts before I made a complete ass of myself. I cleared my throat so she knows im coming behind her. Ok bad paul. Trying my hardest not to screw up.

" _Excuse me, do you need some help there?"_ I asked. She turn around, I look into her eyes and everything disappeared. Everything about her was important to me know and I had to hold her and hide her from the world. This pull I had to her was so intense, I closed my eyes. And just doing that made my chest hurt I had to look at her and hold her. Opening my eyes I saw her looking at me weird. I smile at her.

" _so can I help you or do you have someone coming already."_

God I wanted to kill whoever was the guy that had her.

" _no "_ she said. I look at her again and to the tire.

" _no u don't need help or no noone is coming?"_

" _noone is coming"_ she said

I couldn't help the way my heart then the flip and jump for joy. Smiling back at her

" _I have a kit for that or do you have a spare?"_

" _spare its in the back, its okay u probable have somewhere you need to be right now. I can call the shop"_

" _no its ok" _I growled. I couldn't let her get away just yet. " its ok I don't _have to be anywhere. If you could show me where the spare is I can fix it in no time."_

" _yea" _

After about 20mins I had the tire fix and everything put away and my stomach decide to make noise. Wiping my hands in the towel. She looked at me,

" _sounds like someone is hungry, come on I can buy you dinner? There's a diner down the block." _

" _ok let me change my shirt first" _I pulled it off and turn towards the truck still havent put my bag in the room. Pulling out a shirt I walked back to where she was standing and pulled my clean shirt over my head when I heard her gasp. Looking at her it see if she was ok, she was ok. But she was staring at me, and the a sweet flowerly scent hit me like a ton of bricks, her eyes were brim with lust. Smirking at her.

" _like what you see. Looks like im not the only one that's hungry." _she blushed and look down. Damn she look so sexy and innocent as hell. I reached forward and put tilt her head up at me.

" _its ok, I don't bite unless you want me too." And as much as I want to right now im hungry and would like some food."_

She nodded and lick her lip, my eyes flickering to her lips. I wanted to kiss her but didn't want to scare her away.

We walk to the diner and sat a booth in the back. Ordering our food I dug in since I didn't eat this afternoon I was starving. Making small talk I found out that she was going thru town to and headed up to see a old family friend in Washington. Said she was getting away from her past, I wanted to ask but I held back. I realized then that I may never see her again, my chest hurt making it hard to breathe. I need to do something just so I wouldn't lose her. I wrote my phone number down for her. Handed her the napkin

" _if you ever want to get together call me Im heading to Washington too. Or if you need anything just don't hesitate to call."_

" _ok"_ she smiled and put it in her bag.

Paying for the tab and walking back to the motel. I wanted to hold her hand so I didn't she froze, realizing I just screwed up I drop my hand.

"_sorry"_

She surprise me by reaching down and entwine our fingers. I felt whole then and we reached the trucks sooner than I like. I stop in front of her.

" _seriously about my number you can call anytime and I will come. No matter what it is. Okay?"_

Nodded her head I did what I been wanting to do for the past hour. I kissed her lips, a second later she kissed me back like she didn't wanna let go to. Coming up for air I hugged her close to me. She hugged me back. Signing in pulled away from her,

" _just call me"_

I walked away to the truck grab my bag and headed to my room. I left the next morning early and looked around in the lot, she was gone. It took all I got to not go looking for her. I wanted her to come to me, putting my bag back in the truck I stop what I was doing.

"_FUCK"_

I didn't even get her name. I asked the front desk worker and he wouldn't give me her name frustrated as hell. I couldn't really do anything about it. I just hope she calls me. Taking off again on the road it was going be atleast two more days before I got to La push.

**A/N alright there it is.. Some one asked why paul left in the first place so there it is.. If I could for some reviews please.. Thxs for reading **


	3. drive home

**I figure I would write something now because it will be too hectic for me the next few weeks.. So here we go again hope u like and have a safe, wonderful day with ur families readers. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twilight I just use her ppl for my own story**

**PAUL POV**

It took me three days to get back into La push, I didn't drive fast or slow just took my time but at a steady pace I guess you would call it. Still didn't tell Jared or Sam I was almost home. The first place I stop was at the cliffs, pulling over I off the truck and got out. It would take about 5 mins to walk to the edge so locking my doors I walked over. The overlook was still the same taking a deep breathe I felt almost whole again. Closing my eyes and just standing there for awhile. I could almost feel her, standing by me.

_" told you I would come back. I miss you still and I been good, stayed out of trouble just like you asked. Wish you were here still"_ tears pricking in my eyes, I took a deep breathe and exhale. My throat felt tight and gulping down my tears, I would come back later maybe even camp out here tonight.

_" I will be back later, have to go say hi to Jared._ " opening my eyes. I turn and walk back to my truck. Pulling out and getting back on the main road took awhile my mind still on the cliff. Driving down the road the houses still look the same around almost like nothing really changed. I gotta remember to go to the store and stock up the kitchen. Taking the last road towards the tree line making a right hand turn I saw the house, nothing had change here. It look like it could use a new coat of paint and a couple of repairs hopeful inside was liveable. I might have to do some deep clean. Yes yes.. I said deep cleaning. My momma didn't raise a lazy bum beside living alone for awhile, you get use to a clean house.

Going around the back so I can unload the bike and my bags. Walking up the stairs to the porch my chest was hurting, rubbing it slowly. I knew it was going be hard coming back here but I didn't think it was going be this hard. Turning the key, pushing the door open. Was it possible to still have her scent here? Walking in I look around it look clean, just a lil dust here and there I went to the end of the hallway and into my room. Dropping my bag off, going back out to check her room. Everything was still in its place, there was no way im going change it anytime soon. Closing the door I breathe in and push the tears back once again. I may be a big bad person but she was my weakness. Around her I was a different paul, one who never raised my voice or hurt her in anyway. Checking the fridge and pantry I need some serious shopping to do. Walking back to my room, I went grab a towel I needed to shower and go see Jared.

Took a half an hour to get back out the door, walking to Jared's house which luckily was only a couple of houses down from mine. Once I got there I knocked on the door and his mom open the door. She looked at me, took her awhile to recognize me but once she did, she gasp and pull me into her arms. Crying softly she kiss my cheeks and pulled back eyes watering and smiling at me.

_" I miss you paulie, I pray everyday for you to come home safely to us."_ she hugged me again. She was the only one to ever call my pauly and I never stop her. She always been like a mom to me. "_ we all miss you"_

_" I miss you to, Nena."_

_" looking for Jared? He should be over at Sams place. Did you just get home? I kept the house as clean as I can for you."_ she pull me inside. I knew someone was keeping the house from falling apart but I didn't think it would be her.

_" thank you. Yes I just got back."_ we sat at the table. She got up and pulled some food out of the oven somehow she always knew when I was coming over and she would always save a plate for me.

_" here, son. Eat.."_ smiling at me.

After eating and spending and hour with her, I got up promising her I would be back tomorrow and she could go shopping with me in P A. I walk down the road passing Quil's house. I think that was his name. I noticed a familiar car parked in the back, but shook my head. Thinking no it couldn't be, not everyone has the same car as her, paul.

Sam lived at the end of the road, kinda hidden by the trees. I walked up and I could hear people inside talking and laughing, the air crackled with power all of sudden and the door popped open. Five big guys came out just about my height and build too. I thought I saw Jared but I wasn't really sure he looked so different but yet the same. And the tension was still there so being me I open my big mouth.

_" wow a welcome party just for me. Where is the banner saying welcome home PAUL."_ I smirked and raise my eyebrows at them.

The older guy smile at me and said_ " sorry we werent expecting you back but I can have the guys here make you one later if you still want it."_

Then I was attacked, stunned because I didn't see him come at me. I look at him it was my brother Jared. He had a death grip on me like he didn't believe I was actually standing in front of him. Then I felt a wetness on my shirt, he was crying. Putting my arms around him and giving him the same hug back. After awhile of our lil moment, we broke apart laughing.

_" why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"_ he accused me

_" well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew I was coming home"_ I grinned at him.

Then the other guys came over smiling all seriousness gone from their faces they look like teenagers. And then I finally realize who they were.

_" Embry? Jake? Quil?_ " I asked and they all nodded I look back over at Sam he was smiling at us. So I walked over to him and shook hands with him.

_" welcome home brother"_ he said _" come inside and meet the girls, im guessing your probable hungry too"_

_" no not hungry I just ate over at Jared's place before I came here."_ walking into the house.

_" you saw mom already?"_ Jared asked

_" yea, I stop by there she told me you were over here."_ then I notice some girls sitting at the table. Im guessing the guy's girlfriends so sam went over to one and they all stood up.

_" girls say hi to Paul, our brother has finally come home to us."_ sam said _" Paul you remember Leah_?" he pulled a girl close to him, leah? Hmm clearwater.. Holy shit she grew up pretty. I nodded at her_." this is Emily, Leah's cousin and Jake's girlfriend. Kim, Jared's girlfriend and Claire here is with Quil."_ I nodded to all the girls and I thought he was done but someone was walking the the hallway. _" and this is Bear, Quil's cousin."_

I turn around and stop breathing at once. She did the same thing, then she composed herself. I did the same and said to her

_" so this is where you were headed if you would have told me. I would have followed you up here."_ she turn pink and look down before looking back at me. "_ so bella? Do I get a hug or just a hello?"_ I asked her. I swear she turn a dark red color. Then she look at me and smile.

_" well I guess a hug would be ok"_

I walk over to her and as soon as I touch her I felt like I was home for the first time. Breathing in her scent and I felt her do the same. I didn't want to let her go but someone decided to butt in.

_" how do you know each other?"_ Quil asked

_' umm remember when I told you about the guy who help me out in colorado?"_ he nodded

_" well this is him"_

_" wait this is the hot guy were talking about?"_ the girl called kim asked. She was smiling at both of us.

_" yes_" she look down and blushed again. She looked away from me hiding her face. My other half growl he didn't like people teasing her. I didn't want her to hide herself from me. But when I growl I notice the room went quiet, wandering why I notice everyone was

Looking at me and her. Sam walk towards me and I growl again pulling her behind me.

He stop putting his hands up. _" I just wanna talk Paul its ok noone is going hurt her. Calm down she is standing to close to you"_

I stood there like an idiot wandering why he was telling me to calm down when I notice I was trembling bad. I close my eyes and took a deep breathe her scent calm me down, I never lost it like this before. Opening my eyes the guys were looking at me in awe. I raised my eyebrow at them "_ what?"_

_" nothing really we just never seen anyone control themselves like you. You were mad but calm down really fast. You didn't even pha- im mean lost control?"_ jake said.

Sam was coming closer to me I stood there and heard him say in a low voice." _come with me outside really quick, Paul. I need to talk to you_." looking behind me. She was just standing there and smile at me. She didn't even notice what happen, at least that's what I thought. Nodded to Sam I followed him out, as soon as I made sure the guy wouldn't hurt her, told myself she was here before me and if they wanted to hurt her they would have already.

A/N THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH.. IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST THEM. HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD THANKSGIVING.. THANK YOU FOR READING PPL…


	4. meet again

**Back again.. lol finally.. I have been thinking about what to write for the last few days, damn writers block hahaha.. on with the story..**

**disclaimer: it all belongs to STEPHANIE MEYER..**

PAUL POV:

Walking out with Sam, following him as we walked to the edge of the forest. He turned to look around the area before looking at me.

" _lets phase, it will be easier to talk and noone will hear us. And I will show you the perimeter around the border."_

Stripping down was alil werid but I push away the feeling, Rolling my neck, popping it and stepping forward. I phased and saw Sam looking at me in awe.

" _Wow, how did you do that? How is that possible?_**"** he asked

I whined at him before poking him with my nose, shaking my head at him. Hoped would understand that I couldnt talk to him in my natural form.

" _oh yea, sorry_**"** he looked at me then started shaking before bursting into a big dark as night color wolf.

**'**_**hmm wander why he is all black and he seems alil bigger than me. Wander wat color Jared is' **_

I was so deep in thought, that I didnt see where Sam was, till I saw him walkin behind me, sniffing me in places that made me uncomfortable. Dropping down I growled at him before backing away slowly from him, he was in my personal space, he may be bigger than me but I knew I could take him on, still growling at him, he just sat back and looked at me before I heard.

" _**calm down, paul. Its just you smell different. And your sliver too. Cool " **_

Tilting my head wanderin how the hell he spoke to me because I was damn sure his mouth didnt move. Then I realize **holy shit**, hes a telepath.

_**" No, no, Paul. We share a pack mind although right now im not getting anything from you. How did you do that?"**_

Slowly I relaxed, letting my guard drop down just a notch. Then I felt alil tingle inside my mind.

_**" This is different"**_ I thought, now knowing he could hear me.

_**"Can you think back to when you first saw Bella ?"**_

Just the mention of her name, images of her flowed thru my mind, and the first time I saw her. Sam drew a breathe to how I felt about her after that one look.

_**"That was strong, how did you get thru letting her walk away and not being near her the past few days? Usually being away from our imprints is painfully even for a few hours. When you and your wolf havent lay claim on your mate."**_ He showed me how it was after he imprinted on Leah.

"_**Im not sure, Sam. But after we ate I just had to hold her hand and then all we shared was that one kiss. And hugged before we went different ways."**_

_** " You hugged. Maybe thats the smell Embry got off her. He said it smelled like pack but different smell was also on her."**_

_** "Yea... wait..! did you say MATE..! What do you mean MATE? And what is this IMPRINT you keep talking about. All I know is bella smells good to me and after that first look she was my anchor, but to what I dont know..?" **_

What the hell was he talking about? Im not even sure I want to get close to anyone again. Especially someone that was going be tied to close to my heart, I wouldnt be able to handle it this time. The last time was hard enough and I barely even survive **losing her.**. I could feel myself trying to breathe.

"_** oh great im having a panic attack" **_was the only thing that ran thru my mind when Sam finally swipped me in the face with his paw..

" _**Paul...! snap out of it."**_ he yelled in my mind_** "Come on breathe, damnit."**_

Still trying to breathe I phased back and laid down on the forest floor. Before long the only thought I had was

_**" I cant lose another person" **_

before darkness overtook me once again.

_**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW.. YOUR PROBABLY THINK GOD PAULS A WUSS.. BUT HE ISNT. IM TELLIN YOU HE IS ALL MACHO MAN... leavin it with a small cliffy lol **_


	5. new friends, more stories

"_** oh great im having a panic attack" **_was the only thing that ran thru my mind when Sam finally swipped me in the face with his paw..

" _**Paul...! snap out of it."**_ he yelled in my mind_** "Come on breathe, damnit."**_

Still trying to breathe I phased back and laid down on the forest floor. Before long the only thought I had was

_**" I cant lose another person" **_

before darkness overtook me once again.

**1 YEAR EARLIER **

My wolf was always eager to come out and hunt every few weeks, during that time it was always an experience to run for miles and never tired out. To become one with nature and blend into my surrounds. I always made sure to hunt far from home.

During one trip I came across a sweet sickly smell almost the same as spoiled fruit mixed with bleach, only 100x stronger. I laid down in alil ditch and waited for whatever it was headed my way. What came thru the trees was something I thought only existed in books, tv shows but believe me it was nothing like what the world had shown us. To say they were a beautiful was an understatement. I pushed myself further into the ground since there were two. Even my wolf knew the danger, when they stopped a few yards from where I was laying. The dark haired guy turn towards me and snarled pushing the short female behind him.

" _**What the hell was that for?"**_ she said to him

Grabbing her hand he looked towards me, right at me. Feeling alil courage I stood tall and strong, shook my fur out when I heard her gasp.

" _**is it him? The one we're looking for?"**_ she said

What? Looking for? Who the hell are these morons think they are? I thought to myself. When he laughed and said

' _**yes its him."**_ Before taking a step towards me, I growled and dared him to take another. Tilting his head sideways he said to the female:

" _**his mind is so complex, nothing like I ever seen"**_

Shaking my head, I feel a lil tingling deep in my mind. _**" listen whoever the hell you are, stay out of my mind. That's private"**_I snarled at him. This fucker can read my mind, holy shit. Backing up slowing showing I wanted to harm to me or them even tho my wolf was snapping at me for allowing such creatures to live. A couple more steps back just when I was about to take off he said _"__**wait, we have been looking for you. There is something you must know, I assure you we mean no harm to you or your human. Will you please stay and talk with us?" **_

Even tho I knew what they were I could not trust them, I mean come on they drink blood for crying out loud, like im really going stay and get drained by a couple of bloodsuckers.

" _**no, we wont. I mean yes we drink blood but your is not really appealing to us. Just as our smell is probably horrible to you right now. I truly mean no harm and what we have to discuss is urgent, only you can help us"**_

Standing here listening to him I had forgotten about the female so I looked pasted him and she was sitting there on a rock, Well I had nothing to lose except probably my life. *sighing* oh fuck im going get myself killed I though to myself.

He burst out laughing, growling at him. I walked behind the nearest tree when I heard _**"ouch….! What was that for darling?" **_

" _**you be nice, there's no need to listen to his every thought If we're going get his help." **_

I snorted, ha.. his female was right and funny. I stood against the trees with my paws and shook my fur when I phased back.

"_**wow, did you feel the energy?"**_ the female whispered.

The one thing I also loved about becoming a wolf thing was the fact that I never shifted back naked. Rolling my back, my muscles popped I steeped from behind the tree. Leaning against it I looked at him and said _**" alright here I am, Now TALK." **_

His knees buckled under him alil and I watched as his eyes grew wide. He turn to the female and she just rolled her eyes at him. As if to say duh he is the one. I for one was surprised at the authority in my voice.

"_**ok before we go any further I guess introductions are in order**_." He said steeping towards me again holding an hand out. I looked at him and his hand twice before saying

"_**do we really have to do this,? you said you had something to discuss and you want to introduce yourself, bloodsucker. Why is my name relevant to this discussion " **_

" _**Well I figured it would be easier than you calling us bloodsucker one and two.. Paul." **_I stood quickly snarling a him, I stepped forward**. **

" _**how is it you know my name leech.?"**_

"_**Because we have been looking for you, sweetie. We are not going to hurt you, like this idiot said we have important matters to talk about.**_ " throwing a rock at him, she said _**" stop playing with him just get to the point before I have him tear you into pieces, dickwad."**_

" _**Ok, darling, I was getting to the point" **_he said smiling at me." _**Well Pauly.. "**_

Raising my eyebrows at him.

He laughed and said_**" Now let me introduce you to this lil lady, my lil lady." **_He says holding his hand out. she walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

" _**Pauly say hi to Charlotte, and I am the great and wonderful vaa—" **_and she hit him in the stomach. Looking at me she pointed to him **"**_**this idiot is Peter." **_He looked up and smiled.

Before that meeting, if you said I would have two friends that were Vampires I would have kicked your ass and said_** "they don't exist fucker"**_ but now the dipwad calls every other day using the excuse that he's checking to see how I'm behaving. Within a year he taught everything he knew about vampires, their laws and told me stories about shifters he meet during his 160 years as a Vampire. Told me about his maker Major Jasper Whitlock who according to peter was a **God of War**, although now he prefer to call him a whipped to a midget, that's peter's saying. During our monthly meeting he also told me that there's a prophecy about a goddess reborn to be a mate of a strong warrior shifter. I told he was full of shit which earned a rock to the head from charlotte. Now she is a different story, native American blood lineage whom peter believes to be the great great great great like seven greats granddaughter of said goddess, also his mate for all entirety. I think she the best cook I've ever know apart from my mom that is. Peter seem to know everything there is an was about me. But Char would ask random question because she wanted to get to know me without the help of magic bullshit once again her words.

**** present****

ugh.. ***my head feels like its going explode*** that could only mean one thing peter was calling me and i need to another holy day in the forest. weird right well Charlotte was the one who suggested it in the first place because of my intense headaches and it would help me understand the prophecy that dipwads keeps telling me about. it also gave me images of the goddess whose was suppose to be reborn, the day of her birth almost 2 yrs ago. lets just say it was a surpise and felt like my heart and head were going explode. peter nosey around in my mind at the time felt the pain as well. why it was affecting me i didnt know, because i knew i couldnt have another person that meant something to me in my life again. i had my share of heartbreak and pain.

Waking up to a annoying ringing sound, that sound like a bee buzzing around my head I tried to swipe it a but it was to far for me to reach. trying to move slowly my chest hurting like some fucker jumped on it, opening my eyes i saw that i was on a couch. ugh the sun was to bright. i flopped back down when i heard someone chuckled, i squinted and jared was sitting across from me,

**_" fucker you wanna help and get my phone"_** i said to him. as i closed my eyes, everything that happen yesterday came back to me like a flood. ***gasping for air*** jared called out to someone i heard running foot steps an felt a warm hand on my shoulder when i passed out again. man im being to get pissed at myself for passing out at every hard moment i need my wolf to take control to let me be rid of the pain for awhile. he roared at me for being weak but he was also worried that when we came back this would happen. he wanted me to let go an let him take control, this time i willing let him take control of me...

Opening my eyes, I heard several gasps. i knew my eyes were blue and sliver swirls my wolf was in charged now.


	6. bellas bday

HERES ONE WITH BELLA POV.. Im not sure where I should put it tho. Thought you should get some details on her life before she got on the road.

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO S.M

~BELLA POV~

Getting of the Rez was something I always dreamed about doing but the only problem was saving money to leave and trying to finish my last year of high school. Being the oldest at home, it was my job to make sure everyone ate and had clean clothes to wear, so that meant someone had to be around to take care of grandpa Bahe'and my cousins Daniel & Sari, not that I was complaining or am complaining, I cherish very minute with them. The day I turn seventeen was a day for me to remember, and not like the other girls around, I didnt want anything big. I just wanted my family around me, which meant my uncle Phil was coming to visit and of course my brother Mike finally got time off from his job. Every since my brother turn eighteen three years ago he left for work and seems like he never has the time to come home for a long visit. Between my brother and uncle working, the rest of us at home had want we needed to be comfortable but i didnt feel comfortable using their money to live my dreams.

Anyways back to my birthday, I was glad it was thursday, so it meant spending a day or two in the city with my uncle and brother. And also a real chance to shop for food and some clothes for daniel and sari. As soon as we got close to phoenix I told daniel to text his dad to let him know we would be at the hotel in about 30 mins. Getting into traffic was alil crazy since we hit just the end of rush hour. Pulling into the parking area and getting stuff out would take a couple of mins, I was glad daniel can help me with everything, from lifting grandpa out of the car into his chair or loading the wheel chair which weighs a lot.

_" danny.. can.."_

_" yup I got it bella. Just take grandpa inside, I know."_ he replied smile at me

_" thanks danny, Sari grab grandpa's blanket and put it on his lap."_ I was saying while I lock up the car before turning around to make sure we got everything.

_" way ahead of you bella. We know what to do now,duh"_ she said taking the overnight bags from me which left to carry my purse and grandpa's medicine bag. I smiled at them, im not sure how i would do eveything alone, they are so helpful.

_"ok then just stay close and lets go check out the room. Grandpa's probably hungry now."_ walking thru the lobby of the hotel, the posh and snazy detail didnt faze us but all seem to notice the resturant. Walking up to the hotel desk and looking for someone to help us.

_"sorry ma'am. How may I help you?" said the front desk as he came out from the back area._

_"oh yes, um we're checking in, under the name Rizzou. First name Bahe' ."_

_"yes, a suite on the 6th floor. Does that sound alright to you, ma'am?"_

_" That will do, thanks"_ I replied, handing him grandpa's id and signing the registration paper. After getting the keys for the room, and getting into the elevator, turning to them, I gave one card to danny and sari. Looking at them I said _" ok dont lose the keys and danny did you get my phone from the car.?"_

_" yep, right here"_ pulling it out of his pocket

_'thanks, ok. Lets see where we are now. Alright here we go." as we got out of the elevator and alil ways was our room,_ walking into the massive room, I notice some bags and boxes on the table with our names on it.

_"Hmm grandpa. looks like Phil got us some stuff, maybe he bought some clothes.. Ooh look a cool jacket too. Now you can give me your black one."_ I said smiling to him. He loves his blacket leather jacket so much he never parts with it, probably the only time is when I need to wash it. I remember when my grandma gave it to him a few years ago.

"_ grandbaby, you always ask but you know my answer."_ he said smiling back at me

_"danny, sari get your boxes. We all got one."_ I said to them after they put the stuff in the rooms.

_"cool, some new shoes. Oh here is grandpa's medicine, I think its time to give him his shot. Want me to get it ready?"_ I nodded. Sari walk to the kitchen to some fresh coffee for grandpa. He seem to be cold all the time these days.

_"Grandpa, do you want to shower now or later.?"_

Before he could answer me, someone knocked on the door. I walked over to open it, when I tried to look thru the peephole but it was black.

Huh...

Pulling the door open, to see who it was. I was crushed in a big teddy bear hug which lead to him sniffing my hair. I laughed and squeaked. My uncle grab me after mike put me back down, gave me another tight hug. I smiled at him after he let me go, Seems I took to long answering the door when danny check what was going on

_" geez Bella are you ever going stop growing"_ uncle teased me.

_" dont tease her, phil."_ grandpa told him. _" you let my grandbaby grow as tall as she wants."_

After they made their apperance, we scattered to get ready. While phil and mike helped grandpa get ready too.

_" I made a reservation downstairs at 8pm for us"_ mike said_."I know grandpa probably wants some good steak'_

_"alright then lets go eat."_ after that we had the longest dinner I can ever remember and I looked at my grandpa he looked so happy to be around his son and oldest grandson. Everyone was pretty beat so when we got back up stairs, we just said goodnight. Since phil was around he said he would help grandpa get to bed.

The next morning breakfast was alittle crazy, but still fun, I loved room service. Everyone sang ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me. Sari got some pictures of everyone, when danny sat by me to get one together, I smiled an looked at the camera when danny smeared frosting on my face, I screamed and *** flash * **talk about a perfect photo op. Everyone laughed.

It was a great way to start the weekend.

After we all ate, Mike and uncle Phil took grandpa aside to talk over some family business, whatever that meant. when they came out of the room I told them

"_we were ready to go shopping_" As I was giving grandpa his morning medicine when he told me that him, phil and mike were going stay behind. And it was just going be us teenagers going, looking at him I notice he look still tired. Nodded my head

_" are you sure grandpa? Did you get any sleep last night? Maybe I should stay with you today, mike can take danny and sari shopping."_

_"No, no its ok young one. Go ahead, I will stay behind."_ he patted my hand. _" We will meet you guys at park by the hotel at 3pm ok? Make sure you get everything we need and get yourself a present, ok?" _while handing me a black card.

Since we were leaving for home tomorrow, I was glad we brought the coolers with us, it was going be pretty crowded on the ride home. Shopping for clothes for sari and danny was easy since they knew what they needed and I walk around I wasnt big on fashion so give me a pair of dickies and some rock shirts I was good to go. And food shopping is always fun with them both but today it seem like i can smell everything. finally we got done shopping i was starving.

_" alright guys ready? We have to meet grandpa in 40 mins." _

walking out to the car ahead of them, i needed some food, Grandpa was probably hungry too. we all got in when danny turn and asked sari.

_" yea im ready. How about you sis?"_

When I smelt a sickly sweet smell. Looking around thinking for the rotten smell in the car. All of a sudden i got felt the tingling down my spine like someone was watching us, quicking looking around the parking lot. Felt a overwhelming need to protect the kids. looked but couldnt find the threat to my family, although what i would do when i found the threat was beyond me. the only weapon i had on me was a pepper spray. I got in and hurry and got out of the parking lot.

As soon as we got to the park, we jumped out, walked over to where the men where sitting. I sat by grandpa when I sat by him and he smell alil different to me. Taking his hand in mine when I notice he had a braclet from the hospital. Looking up at him when I noticed tears in his eyes.

_" what did they say this time, grandpa? Why didnt you tell me you had to go into today.?"_ I said while still holding his hands. He reach up with one hand and wiped away my tears.

_" dont worry about it my lil child. Today is your day"_

_" No. you should have told me."_ I turn and said to phil. Glaring at him._ " why did you have to keep it from me? I should know what is happening too"_

_" I tried to tell him, bella. But you know as well as I do, cant change the old mans mind when he makes it up."_

I look at grandpa and he smiled at me before nodded to mike.

_" bella come here.'_ he said. Pulling me to my feet and walking me away from everyone. I knew it was going be bad news. Mike sighed before looking up to the sky and I looked up too._ " they said he has maybe a year or less left."_

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My vision blurried with tears, that was too soon, way too soon.

_" No, No. its to fast... mike."_ I whispered

_" I know. Look I wanted to tell you this this morning, I asked for a layoff. Im going come home with you guys. Your going need all the help you can get, I know danny helps out but I need to be there ok?. Plus you only have a couple of months left of high school" _pulling me into a hug.

I held on to him while my tears fell down my cheeks, I couldnt lose my grandpa so soon. I knew then i had to do everything i can to make him happy, so i pulled back from mike and wiped my tears, shaking my head. i told myself there will be no more shedding tears. i had to be strong for my small family. Walking back over to grandpa and holding his hand once more.

_" are you hungry, cheii? the boys peobably didnt feed you anything other than coffee right."_ looking at Phil, he blushed. haha i knew my uncle to well. so i suggested we go to lunch. which turned out to be a somber event.

Finally we got back to the hotel to relax for the evening, i had grandpa ready for bed and sat with him till he fell asleep. reaching up i softly traced his face. i knew he lived a full happy life. *sighing* i got up and slowing pull the chair next to the bed so that i could sit with him all night.

Sometime during the night, one of the boys put a blanket on me. i felt very warm when i woke up. muscles were aching due to sleeping in the stiff chair. oh well. time to get some coffee ready. walking out to the kitchen everything was quiet, looking at the time notice it was only 6:30 am. i got ready to start my day, the only thing to do today was shop for grocerys then head home. it was a tiresome weekend even if it started out good. i sat by the windowing looking into space when i felt a hand on my shoulders, alil startled even tho i heard noises.

" _hes going be fine, bear. Dont worry, ok?"_

_shaking my head, i put my head down. he was right._

_"why do you wake up danny and sari and tell them to get ready, i will get grandpa ready. we have to make a stop after we finish shopping_" said mike, pulling me to my feet. giving me a hug before pushing me towards the other room.

I was super glad for room service, we had everything packed in the car before checking out. got the Wlamart because hey grocery prices were good there.. Everything seem brighter and smeller when we left the hotel so imagine me in the fruit aisle. It took alil longer to shop this time since i had to smell almost everything we picked out. Everyone look at me werid a couple of times, finally walking out the store and loading up the food and making sure we had everything. Looking down at my watch, wow time went by pretty quick.

_"ok follow me, bella. We have to make a stop before we leave town ok?"_

_"Alright"_ climbing into the car and following him out to the street when he got on the freeway and turn off in glendale, the only thing i knew in this street was the car sales places. Not paying attention and just folling uncle Phil he pulled into a chrylser, dodge dealership. Everyone got out, i figure he probably need his ride checked out. i was standing by grandpa when the sales guy came over and shook hands with mike and uncle Phil'

_" hello again guys,"_ huh? they know him..?

_"hey there joshua, so did you get the line up ready?"_ Phil asked

"_yea, right this way."_ he turn to me and said _" so you must be bella?"_

_"um yea, how are you?"_ i replied shaking his hand.

"_good thanks for asking_" he turned and started walking with my brother and uncle phil who was pushing grandpa.

Walking with Danny an Sari behind the guys, i noticed some very nice cars and trucks parked. **hmm if only..**

" _Young one, come here"_ grandpa called out. i hurried over when he turn me towards him and said

_" pick whatever color you want"_ Huh?

" _What are you talking about grandpa?"_

Mike turn me by my shoulders and pointed out to several different colors of my dream car.. The DODGE NITRO..

"_** O.M.G...**_ _really? are you for reals? like your not being mean and teasing me right_" i turn to mike and uncle phil before looking at grandpa. they were all smiling and nodding.. i screamed and took off running. yelling at danny and sari to follow me. we went thru every single one till i knew just by looking at it i found the ONE.. A maroon, dark tinted window one..

"told you it was going be the maroon one, uncle" said mike

laughing i turn to hug them when i realize how was i going to do payments when i didnt even have a job when uncle phil shaked his head already he knew what i was thinking.

" _dont worry about it, its a gift from me and mike" _he said to me. _" And no grandpa didnt pitch any money in. its all paid for"_

_"WOW, thank you guys so much" _giving them both hugs.

_"no thank you for everything bella" _said phil.

Danny and Sari wanted to ride with me, so we all split up into separate cars and took off home. thinking to my self everything was going be good and it will all work out. but that didnt matter because in the back of my mind i had a nagging feeling, soon everything would turn upside down.

Just how much i didnt even have a clue.

**A/N : So what do you think? You get only part of bella story, the beginning of the end. Oh and she is the same age as Paul.**


	7. dark beginings

hey readers, so im going post a story every morning till sat morning..just a few more edits and it should look good.. :) turns out i cant type fast lol..oh well here goes.. i hope it was worth the wait..

BELLA POV:

Two months after our trip down to phx, that naggin feeling came true. As much as I tried to not face reality that my cheii might not get better, I knew deep down his time was slowly coming to an end. School and Social life was becoming a blur, graduation was months away and still had the SAT tests to do but i couldnt get my mind on studing, i spent every free moment I able to get with him, mike seem to be spending more time with him and behind close doors too, which kinda bother me but i brushed it aside thinking everyone need his time as well. On days i could spend more than a few hours with him we sat on the porch, him telling me stories.. Anything I could commit to memory, I would bring out my camcorder and listen to him. Most days mike had him inside, cheii was getting cold and soon he wouldnt be able to enjoy the breeze. on those days when i could hear him in pain, I left the house saddle up a horse and go for a long ride which lasted until nightfall. i could always trust my horse Major to bring me home safely.

A month before graduation cheii was taken to the hospital, his pains were so bad he need more than the pills he had gotten, within a few hours after checking in he was put in the ICU. By the time i got to the hospital he was sedated, he looked so weak. i knew we should have brought him sooner but he wouldnt budge. Uncle Phil took time off work and came home, Danny and Sari came home from school, sign out of dorm, i figure it would be better if they were in dorm. They werent happy with me the first month but they both knew i was saving them from more pain. we had all gathered and since we were the only family cheii had it was time to decide. I knew he was tired but he still had some fight in him. I wasnt ready to let him go unless he asked us, we, me and danny and sari, let our feelings be known. Which both phil and mike argued with me about for hour, i had enough, turning to go i paused before storming out with danny and sari, we turned and glared at them both.

_**" If you DARE to make this decision, we will never FORGIVE you..!" **_

They both were shocked with my outburst, We got home an I went to the stables, pulling major out, i jumped on him and was flying away. I heard someone yelling my name but I need time alone, soon I was feeling the air fly passed me. I let go and held my arms out breathe deeply before the Dam inside me burst. Major knew what was happening before i did and slowed down after a few mins, feeling weak all of a sudden I laid on him and hanged on to him while my hurt, my fears poured out of me. Laying on him for a the longest time, i felt him startle which never happens, looking up i saw a brown wolf staring straight at us feeling scared i looked around for more danger when i saw two more wolves. i never felt so scared or alone at that moment in my life.

_"__**whoa major, easy boy"**_ i whispered when he got antsy. i stroked him thinking when the time was right i would tell him to move. I looked back over at the brown wolf, he was gone looking around to the back, the others were still standing there looking at me. I turn back when i felt a hand on my leg, looking down i saw a tanned hand, slowly made my eyes travel up only to see his painted face. * painted face*

That only meant one thing which jumped to my mind was TRICKSTERS..! Grandpa always told me tricksters were never to be trusted and never to be looked at, for they would steal your life or a loved one to gain powers. i was about to kick major to get away. i had to try. when he spoked

**" Sorry lil one"**

Darkness took me over...

A/N sooo watcha think?


	8. cave

**And im back.. haha.. ok sorry about not updating. I had everything typed out and went to exit an BAM FORGOT TO SAVE IT….! Ugh bs, TOTALLY B.S. lol anyways on with what I could remember to type out.. **

**ok this chapter has alil more ? to it. enjoy people**

BELLA POV..

***gasping for air***

**AHHHH..**

I felt pain everywhere, some places more than others. Where was I and why is it so blurry? Blinking my eyes, everything was so out of focus and the pain made me want to shut my eyes and pray for some kind of relief. But i didn't.. the tingly feeling was back and I knew wherever I was, I was in a lot of trouble. Alone and very vulnerable, Everything was still unfocused so I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. I had to calm down and figure a way out. taking one more deep when I heard some noise, it seem far but yet it was close.

" _**she still not awake yet? Are you sure she is the one? What if we got the wrong girl**_?" a voice spoke from somewhere.

" _**no..! she is the one, I can feel it, tell me you cant feel her presence, her aura. She is so pure, everything will be right again. She is the one we have waited so long for, brother."**_ A deep voice came sounded so close by. _**" see how she is laying, she is awake, listening to us. Isn't that right lil one?"**_ footsteps were coming my way. It was the same voice that I heard before falling into the darkness.

I whimper because I did not know this person, this… this thing that has me somewhere alone. Now that they knew I was awake there's was no point in pretending. Opening my eyes again, I saw a ceiling, well no it wasn't a ceiling looking to the side, it was.. wait a cave… where was I? There were no caves anywhere close to my home.

" _**wh.. where.. am.. I**_" I croaked out, my throat was very dry. How long was I out? tears falling down, was my cheii still with us, did I miss his passing. I had promise to be there. What happen to danny and sari..?

" _**shhhh.. lil one. Do not fret. You were merely sleeping. For it looks like you were tired. The pain you feel is from you falling off your horse, he is a strong thing he is. And you falling off your bed just now. "**_ the deep voice said. I closed my eyes with relief. _**" although your pain hasn't began yet, my lil one. But that is why I am here, to help you to guide you. For you are our salvation."**_

Listening to him, nothing he said made sense, how was I to help anyone?. Why couldnt he just ask me in person in daylight at home.? I rolled to my side hoping to sit or stand, anything to get me from laying down and hide from them. I felt arms go around me and lift me up, I tensed because it was unexpected. He carried me to a chair, I sat and looked up to take in my surrounding. I saw them, standing and sitting around me, some looking with interest and one other with uncertainty. Their faces no longer covered in paint. I looked around, theres was really nothing there except a fire pit, what looked like 4 cots to sleep on, some barrels, looks like some pots. Frowning I was thinking to myself how do they live on such little. When someone to my left laughed,

" _**sorry dear but we don't live here, this is only temporary, we had to make sure you were the one before we get settle in to the right place. And to see if you are what we need. "**_ she stood and got me a cup of water, without thinking I grabbed it and guzzled it down. Sweet lord, that was the best tasting water I have ever drank. Putting the cup back, I looked at her and she laugh again_**. **_

" _**would you like more, child." **_Nodding my head. I was going need a whole barrel with how dry my mouth was. Grabbing the second glass I drained the cup again. Looking at the barrel, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" _**you mustn't drink to much ,to much holy water and it will go straight to your head."**_ Deep voice chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then at my cup. I slowing put it on down and slid it away from me. Crap. What did I drink now.? It was now or never, I had to get answers, find out anything I could. Looking down at my hands. I had mud on them, so rubbing my hands together, I took and deep breathe and asked:

" _**who are you.. you people? Why have you t-taken me? And you keep saying I am the one? The one what? Will you pl-please tell me who I am to you?"**_ I spoke slowly, stuttering now an then. _**" are you going to hurt me? Are you here to take my cheii from me, is this why he got worse? Have you come to steal my soul?"**_

questions kept coming out of my mouth. They sat there and let me rant on. Somehow I knew each question would be answered. They sat quietly before they started laughing, I felt my tears drop. When I looked at the deep voice guy, he stopped and raised his hands, I thought for sure he would hit me. I flinched and whimpered. It got quiet once again and felt his hand left my face. Moving my hair to the side to look at me in the eyes, i looked back at him. He stayed that way for so long, I felt as if he was looking deep in my soul. I knew I wouldn't win this staring contest when he finally let go of me. I looked around to see why it was still so quiet, theres was no one around only me and him. I took the risk and looked back him only to find him still staring at me with wander. I blushed and he chuckled

" _**how I have miss making a lady blush. Sweet lil one" **_brushing my hair from my face_**" you are a very special being, no one would ever harm you here. We are only here to help you overcome such sadness and pain that will come for you, an hope one day when the time is right you will come to our side."**_ He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I felt light again when darkness creep up on me once again. Only this time I welcome the comfort of it.

***Sniff***

hmm something smelt good. Waking up, I felt hungry and throat was dry again. Opening my eyes, I was on one of the cots and very warm. Looking down I felt an nice furry blanket, which reminded me of the blanket my cheii has. ****Sighing**** I felt my throat close just at the thought of my cheii, I knew it was time to get answers and find a way home. Looking up, it was dark inside the cave now. So the sun either just went down or its night time. I moved slowly to sit up when I heard someone humming. Looking over to my right, I saw someone at the fire pit, stirring something in a pot.

*** humming stops*** and he sniffs the air, turns to look at me.

_**" why the tears, small child. You have such strength in you but yet you seem to not use it. Are the tears for your papi?"** _he whispered to me. Somehow I heard him, I looked at him and the fire before I nodded, a tear drop at the mention of my cheii. Wiping my eyes I walked over to where he was, him I felt a kind gentle spirit the same as my cheii. I sat down at his feet and laid my head on his legs. He sighed and patted my head. _**" ah small one, all is not lost. It will be alright again, when the time comes you will understand his reasons and forgive him and let yourself breathe once more like before."**_

I didn have a clue to what he was talking about but it made some weird sense. Looking into the pot, I asked him:

_**" what are you making? It smells soo good."**_ Leaning forward to inhale the sweet yummy scent. When he said_** " rabbit stew"**_

I jerked back and looked at him with wide eyes.._** " ra-rabbit stew?"**_

_**A/N JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS STORY ISNT FINISH YET.. I JUST HAD TO POST SOMETHING FOR MY READERS. THE OTHER HALF WILL BE POSTED 2MRRW SAME CHAPTER JUST ADDING MORE TO IT. ot should i do a whole new chapter..**_


	9. ABOUT TIME

DEAR READERS,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AND IM BACK, well almost.. sorry sorry its not a real chapter but i felt i had to let ya'll know there will be something updated in the next week.

ive had this story playing in my mind forever but my fingers would type it out. so im willing myself forward. i know how u feel because most of my FAVE stories have yet to update haha. opk enough with the chit chat. see ya'll SOON...


End file.
